Applejack/Gallery/Season 1 episodes 1-13
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack galloping S01E01.png|Applejack running towards a tree. Applejack bucking a tree S1E01.png|Buck! Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png|Can't help being awesome. Twilight to AJ "Good afternoon" S1E01.png|Twilight and Spike, staring at Applejack with curiosity. Applejack greets Twilight S1E1.png|Applejack greets Twilight Sparkle. Applejack introduces herself S1E01.png|Why howdy there. Applejack winks S01E01.png|*Wink* Applejack tells Twilight about being in charge of the food S01E01.png|I'm sure you'll love Ponyville. Applejack Soup's on! S1E01.png|"Soup's on everypony!!" Applejack seats Twilight and Spike at a table S1E01.png|Let Applejack introduce you to her Apple Family. Applejack about to introduce the Apple Family S1E01.png|It's Culture Shock Time! Applejack "And..." S1E01.png|*long breath* Applejack and her family S01E01.png|There's Granny Smith. Applejack forcing Twilight to taste an apple S01E01.png|YOU MUST EAT IT! Twilight not sure if wants S1E1.png|"I'd say she's already part of the family" Twilight spits out the food Applejack fed her S1E01.png Twilight "Bleh!" S1E01.png Apple family saddened S1E01.png Apple family gathered around sighing Twilight S1E1.png Twilight "Fine." S1E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight's face turns red from spiciness S1E01.png Spike reaches for hot sauce bottle S1E01.png Pinkie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Applejack Hold it! S01E01.png|"Hold there nelly." Pinkie Pie guessing S01E01.png Applejack stuffs an apple into Pinkie's mouth S1E01.png Pinkie Pie eating and Applejack pulling Rainbow's tail S1E1.png|Biting Rainbow's tail and stuffed Pinkie's mouth, smile like everything is fine. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack restrains Rainbow Dash S01E02.png|*Trying* to stop Rainbow Dash from pursuing Nightmare Moon. Applejack restraining Rainbow Dash S1E02.png Main 6 regroup S1E2.png Applejack don't you S01E02.png Twilight only can stop S1E2.png Twilight 'I don't even know what -the elements- do' S1E02.png Pinkie 'It was under E!' S1E02.png Twilight reads as everyone else listens S1E2.png Main 6 getting directions S01E02.png Entrance to the Everfree Forest S1E02.png|The entrance to the Everfree Forest. Main 6 going into the forest S1E2.png Pinkie 'Whee, let's go!' S1E02.png Twilight to Pinkie 'Not so fast' S1E02.png Applejack insists on accompanying Twilight S1E02.png|"No can do sugarcube" Applejack trotting into forest S1E02.png|"We're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple." Five friends walk into forest S1E02.png 'So, none of you have been in here before' S1E02.png Applejack is worried S1E2.png Applejack "Rainbow, quit it" S01E02.png|Applejack not enjoying Rainbow Dash's antics Cliff begins to crack S1E02.png Cliff edge breaks off S1E02.png Applejack sliding down cliff S1E02.png Applejack grabbing a branch S1E02.png|Quick, grab a random plant! Applejack lets go of her vine S1E02.png Applejack slides down to Twilight S1E02.png|I'll save ya Twilight, hold on! Applejack grasping Twilight's hooves S1E02.png Applejack tells Twilight to let go S1E02.png|Let go. Twilight let go S1E2.png Twilight you crazy S1E2.png|"Are you crazy?!" Applejack "Now listen here" S1E02.png|NN-Nope! Applejack is not crazy Twi. She's true. Applejack "What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth" S1E02.png|Applejack is truly telling the truth Twilight's eyes widen before she lets go S1E02.png Twilight act of faith S1E2.png|Twilight letting go of Applejack. Applejack jumping LAB S01E02.png Rainbow Dash describing her rescue S1E02.png Twilight very grateful S1E2.png Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png|Applejack tries to deal with the manticore using her rodeo skills: "Yee haw!" Applejack rides the Manticore S1E02.png|"Get along, little doggie." Manticore bucks Applejack off S1E02.png|The manticore bucks Applejack off. Applejack all yours partner S01E02.png|"All yours, partner..." Five friends watch Dash deal with manticore S1E02.png Main 5 ponies charging towards the Manticore S1E02.png Fluttershy looking kindly at Manticore S01E02.png Friends cringe when Fluttershy approaches manticore S1E02.png Applejack - I think I stepped in something S01E02.png|Oh wait, I think I stepped in something. Applejack leaping away from first tree S1E02.png Twilight scary stuff S1E2.png Twilight screaming heads off S1E2.png Twilight tell me S1E2.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 1 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie singing Everfree Forest 2 S1E02.png Pinkie Pie "Make me frown" S1E2.png Pinkie 'I'd hide under my pillow' S1E02.png Applejack jumping S01E02.png|Laughing her fears away. Friends all laughing at trees S1E02.png Sea serpent describing mustache loss S1E02.png Main ponies soaking wet S1E2.png|Applejack apparently doesn't enjoy getting wet. Applejack wet S01E02.png|"That's what all the fuss is about?" Rarity of course! S01E02.png|"Why, of course it is." Rarity calls RD and AJ insensitive S1E02.png|"How can you be so insensitive?" Applejack shocked S01E02.png Rarity short tail S01E02.png Main 6 cross river courtesy of sea serpent S1E02.png Main 6 ponies found the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Applejack "Isn't this what you've been waiting for" S1E02.png|"Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for?" Applejack questioning the sixth element's spark S1E02.png|"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" Twilight not sure S1E2.png Twilight stand don't know S1E2.png Applejack come on S01E02.png|"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." Applejack "Twilight, where are you?" S1E02.png|"Twilight, where are you?" Twilight right here S1E2.png Applejack the element of honesty S1E02.png|Applejack's honest smile. Crystals surround Applejack S1E02.png|Applejack, the Element of Honesty Twilight realizes that they are her friends S1E02.png Twilight there it is S1E2.png The Element of Magic S01E02.png Applejack and Rarity receiving Elements of Harmony S1E2.png Elements of Harmony light S1E02.png Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png Main 6 ponies knocked out S1E2.png Applejack "Everypony okay?" S1E02.png|"Everypony ok?" Pinkie Pie look at mine! S1E2.png The ponies bow down to Princess Celestia S1E02.png Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png Main ponies together S01E02.png Twilight friends S1E02.png|Applejack, Twilight can stay with them. Spike animation error S1E2.png The Ticket Master Applejack and Twilight S01E03.png|Going back to the farm after bucking some trees Applejack walking through the apple orchard S01E03.png|Applejack you need your eyes checked because those don't look like Golden delicious Applejack talks to Twilight as she carries apples S1E03.png|Thanks a bucket of apples, for your help Twilight. Applejack happy S01E03.png Spike hands over the letter S1E03.png Applejack and Twilight listening S1E03.png Twilight and Applejack excited S1E03.png|Yay! Tickets to the gala! Applejack the GGG S01E03.png Applejack with Twilight S01E03.png Applejack's fantasy S01E03.png Applejack's dream of the Gala S01E03.png Applejack winning S01E03.png Applejack day dreaming S01E03.png Rainbow Dash crashes into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png|This party just got crashed. Rainbow Dash crash-lands into Applejack and Twilight S1E03.png Applejack upset S01E03.png Rainbow Dash accused of spying by Applejack S1E3.png|"What were you doing? Spying?." Rainbow Dash was busy S1E3.png Applejack with Rainbow Dash S01E03.png Angry Rainbow Dash S1E3.png Applejack challenges Rainbow Dash to a hoof wrestle S01E03.png Applejack serious face S01E03.png Applejack "Drummin' up business for the farm?" S01E03.png Applejack "Money t' fix granny's hip" S01E03.png Twilight leaving S1E03.png Disappointed Applejack and Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash rivalry S1E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash hoof wrestling S1E03.png Applejack arrives S1E03.png Twilight surrounded S1E03.png Five friends and only two tickets S01E03.png Twilight wants to be alone S1E3.png Applejack about to drag Twilight outside S1E03.png Applejack with her food S01E03.png Applejack is that a yes S01E03.png|Wanna bite Twilight? Applejack maybe S01E03.png Twilight's friends are ashamed S1E3.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Spike angry S01E03.png|Seriously Rainbow Dash? Applejack with her ticket S01E03.png Applejack and Spike S01E03.png Applejack smiling at Spike S01E03.png|You're not fooling me, Spike.. Applejack looking at Spike S1E3.png|Oh, Spike. Applejack cute laugh S01E03.png|Ooh Spike, the others will want to hear this one! Applebuck Season The pledge Big McIntosh and Applejack looking at Sweet Apple Acres S01E04.png|"Boy howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop of apples I ever laid eyes on." Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png|Big Mac doubts his sister's ability to handle it by herself. Applejack ouch S01E04.png|She accidentally prods him in his bandaged area. Big McIntosh poked S1E04.png|"Oops, sorry." Applejack "are you saying" S01E04.png|Applejack: "Are you sayin' my mouth is makin' promises my legs can't keep?" Applejack "my mouth is making promises" S01E04.png Applejack takes the challenge S1E4.png|"Why of all the... This is your sister Applejack, remember? The loyalest of friends and the most dependable of ponies?" Applejack serious S01E04.png Big McIntosh using fancy mathematics S01E04.png|"That's still only one pony, and one pony plus hundreds of apple trees just doesn't add up." Applejack angry at Big Mac S1E04.png|"Don't you use your fancy mathematics to muddle up the issue! I said I could handle this harvest and I'm gonna prove it to you!" Applejack is determined S1E04.png|"I'm gonna get every last apple out of those trees this applebuck season all by myself." Sad Applejack S1E4.png|Looks, like she's having second thoughts already. Applejack worried S1E04.png|*gulp* The stampede Applejack apples S1E04.png|She is about to begin work, but suddenly, the ground starts shaking. Applejack hit by an apple S01E04.png|It's like the famous story of Sir Isaac Newton and the apple, except the thundering footsteps of a stampeding herd makes the apple fall. Applejack and winona S01E04.png|As the Ponyville population panics, the Mane 6 and the mayor spot Applejack and Winona in the midst of the herd. Applejack yeah S01E04.png|Animation error - Applejack without her freckles. Applejack and the cows S01E04.png|"Come on, little doggies! Turn!" Applejack riding a cow S01E04.png|She leaps onto a cow's back and lassoes the cow who is leading the herd. Applejack asks about the Stampede S1E04.png|"Whoaaa. Hooie. Now what was that all about?" Applejack "I completely understand" S1E04.png|The cows explain what happened, and Applejack says she understands. Applejack cocked eyebrow S1E4.png|"Just next time, try and steer clear of Ponyville." Successful Applejack and Winona S1E04.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png|The citizens cheer. The award ceremony Applejack on stage with Mayor Mare S1E04.png|Applejack comes late to the ceremony and haphazardly knocks Mayor Mare aside. Applejack is dizzy S1E4.png|"Thank you kindly for this here... award thingy." Applejack with her trophy S1E04.png|"It's so bright and shiny..." S1E4 Applejack reflection 1.png S1E4 Applejack reflection 2.png S1E4 Applejack reflection 3.png Applejack fascinated by reflection S1E04.png|She starts making faces at her reflection: "Wooo, wooo, wooo!" S1E4 Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 1.png|Pinkie Pie joins in. S1E4 Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 2.png Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png Applejack yawns at award ceremony S1E04.png|AJ acknowledges Twilight Sparkle's gratitude and starts to doze off. Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png|The heroine leaves with her trophy. Her friends agree that she seems a little off. Applejack dozing off S1E04.png|She continues to buck trees, even in her exhausted state. Applejack dozing off while walking S1E04.png Applejack refusing help S1E4.png|Twilight is concerned and visits AJ, who explains what Applebuck Season is and why she's doing it herself. Applejack talking to Twilight S1E4.png Applejack asking Twilight to step aside S1E04.png|Delirious, AJ asks Twilight to step aside even though she just did. Applejack confronts Twilight S1E4.png|Twilight offers help and AJ indignantly asks, "Is that a challenge?" Rainbow Dash's stunt Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png|AJ shows up for an appointment with Rainbow Dash. Applejack finally shows up for appointment with RD S1E04.png|"I'm a might' sorry, Rainbow. I was busy applebuckin' and I guess ah, I closed my eyes for a second and, when I woke up, I was late." Applejack is sad and tired S1E4.png|"Isn't that a might' dangerous?" Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png|"Not for a pony who can fly!" Applejack on the top of the platform S1E04.png|Take one: AJ on the platform that she must jump down from. Applejack first miss S01E04.png|She misses the target. Applejack "Got it!" S1E04.png|"...Got it." Applejack take two S1E04.png|Take two: the same thing happens. Applejack take three S1E04.png|Take three. Applejack take four S1E04.png|Take four. RD "what the hay is goin' on?" S01E04.png|Rainbow Dash exclaims, "Applejack, what the hay is going on? I mean, I thought I was working with Ponyville's best athlete!" Applejack derpy S01E04.png|*pauses* Derpy Applejack S1E04.png|"You are!" Applejack I'm ok S01E04.png|"I'm okay. Really. I-I have an idea. Watch this." Applejack, tadaa! S1E04.png|Applejack steps on the other end of the seesaw. It doesn't do anything; she abruptly gets off and Rainbow Dash crashes to the ground, dazing her. Applejack sleepy S01E04.png|The camera zooms on her face as she prepares for one last attempt. Applejack "Here I go!" S01E04.png|"...Here I go!" Applejack weeee S01E04.png|She takes a running jump as Dash shouts, "Wait!" Applejack you're welcome! S01E04.png|"You're welcome!" Pinkie Pie's cupcakes Applejack hitting her head S1E4.png|Applejack hits her head on a tree branch. Applejack ebrbrb S01E04.png Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png|This is what happens when you go Apple Buckin' for too long. Applejack stubborn S01E04.png Applejack hit by a tree... again S01E04.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png|After Twilight's failed attempt to communicate with AJ, she goes to Sugarcube Corner to help Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie reassures the Cakes S1E04.png Applejack shacking S01E04.png|Pinkie: "I have Ponyville's prized pony to help me out. Why, she's the best baker ever. Right, Applejack?" Applejack tired S01E04.png|AJ reassures Mr. and Mrs. Cake that she can "bake anything from fritters to pies in the blink of an eye". Apple...wut S01E04.png|Pinkie: "Stop with the shakin', it's time to get bakin'!" Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Applejack sleeping S01E04.png|Pinkie asks her to get some chocolate chips. Baking with Applejack S01E04.png|"Eh, uh, whuh, what was that?" confused Applejack is confused S01E04.png|Pinkie repeats her request and Applejack vaguely hears her. Applejack confused S01E04.png|"Chips... got it!" Applejack oooh S01E04.png Applejack scared S01E04.png Applejack hmm S01E04.png Applejack a cup of sour S01E04.png|Pinkie instructs her to add a cup of flour, and AJ hears "a cup of sour". Applejack makes a face when Pinkie asks for wheat germ S1E4.png|The next ingredient is "wheat germ", and AJ interprets that as "wheat worms", aka earthworms. Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png|She digs for some worms outside. Applejack looks at grey cupcake mixture S1E04.png|Pinkie, who is too busy looking at the cookbook, says the cupcakes will be delicious. Applejack tiired S01E04.png|"Yeah! Muffin spectacles! Get 'em while they're hot." Applejack tiiiired S01E04.png|''Still'' working. Applejack upside down S01E04.png Applejack huh S01E04.png Applejack flailing her front legs S1E04.png|AJ once more refuses Twilight's assistance. Applejack hitting a dead tree S01E04.png|"AJ, I think you're beating a dead... tree." Applejack and Twi S01E04.png|"Ugh. No, no, NO! How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from nopony!" Fluttershy's rabbit roundup Applejack with Fluttershy S01E04.png|Fluttershy says that they have to count all the new bunny families. Applejack irritably says, "Fine. Can we just get on with it?" Applejack upset S01E04.png|Fluttershy reminds AJ to be gentle with the timid bunnies. Fluttershy happy S1E04.png|"I do not need any directions on corralling critters!" Applejack serious face S01E04.png|"That's right! Let's go, bunnies!" Applejack serious face2 S01E04.png|"Into the center! Hop to it!" Applejack chasing bunnies S01E04.png|The frightened rabbits run away and Applejack chases them. Applejack chasing after two bunnies S1E04.png Applejack herding rabbits aggressively S1E04.png|"We know what we're doin'! Get along, little bunnies!" Applejack and Winona cornering rabbits S1E04.png|The bunnies, herded into a corner, freak out and stampede Ponyville. Accepting her friends' help Applejack almost sone S01E04.png|"Must gasp keep gasp buckin'... just gasp a few gasp more. Must finish harvestin'." Applejack ha! S01E04.png|She bucks the last apples off a tree and declares that she's done. Applejack surprised S01E04.png|Big Mac points out a huge expanse of apple-laden trees. Applejack no way! S01E04.png Applejack about to... S01E04.png SuperDerpyApplejack1 S01E04.png Applejack gone S01E04.png|She passes out. Twilight is happy to see Applejack in one piece S1E04.png|Twilight:"Now Applejack, I completely respect the Apple family ways. You're always there to help any pony in need, so maybe you can put a little of your stubborn pride aside and allow your friends to help you." Applejack sad S01E04.png|Applejack considers the truth of her words. Applejack yes, please S01E04.png|"Yes, Twilight. Yes, please. I could really use your help." Applejack again S01E04.png|AJ serves juice to her friends, who are working in the fields. Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png|"Girls, I can't thank you enough for this help." Applejack apologizing S01E04.png|She apologizes for being stubborn. Applejack "But the real award is" S1E04.png|"Now, I know the town gave me the Prized Pony award, but the real award is having you five as my friends." Fluttershy and Applejack from the bad cupcakes S1E4.png|The friends cringe when Spike reveals that he salvaged the bad cupcakes from the trash. Griffon the Brush Off Applejack surprised S01E05.png|What in the hay? Applejack surprised1 S01E05.png Applejack huh S01E05.png Applejack colored apples S1E05.png|Zap apples changing their nature? Applejack with an apple S01E05.png|Oh. Applejack cute laugh S01E05.png|Water can wash it off. Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png Applejack and Rarity laugh at spitting snakes prank S01E05.png Rainbow Dash defends her friends S1E05.png Boast Busters Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow frowning S1E6.png Trixie holding flowers S1E06.png| Applejack doesn't approve TrixJack ship Applejack mad at Rainbow Dash S1E06.png|I mean, boo, magic, schmagic. Rainbow Dash boos at Trixie S1E06.png| Rainbow Dash has a mane animation error. Applejack upset S01E06.png Applejack's lasso trick S1E6.png Applejack doing a trick S1E06.png|Applejack demonstrating her lasso skills. AJ showing her talents S01E06.png Applejack continues with her trick S1E06.png Applejack opens her mouth S1E06.png Applejack about to eat an apple S1E06.png Applejack eats an apple S1E06.png Applejack top that missy S01E06.png|"Top THAT, missy!" Hypnotized Applejack S1E06.png Applejack oh a floating rope S1E6.png|Applejack still charmed by the rope. Applejack tied up S1E06.png Applejack humiliated by Trixie S01E06.png Spike wants Twilight to challenge Trixie S1E06.png Applejack a real unicorn S01E06.png Shocked crowd S1E06.png Applejack gorgeous S01E06.png Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack are angry at Spike S01E06.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E06.png Dragonshy Applejack and the rest S01E07.png|All together now: "Huh?" Rarity on edge S1E7.png Pinkie "We can do it!" S1E7.png Sweet Apple Acres exterior shot S01E07.png Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png Big McIntosh heavy bag1 S01E07.png|That is one heavy bag since Big McIntosh can barely pick it up. Big McIntosh heavy bag2 S01E07.png|En Garde Applejack ready to get the dragon S1E7.png|Team Applejack? Ponies montage posing S1E07.png|Ponies vs The World Applejack worried S01E07.png Rarity models her scarf S1E7.png Twilight and others set off S01E07.png Main 6 hear dragon snoring S01E07.png Fluttershy hiding behind Applejack S01E07.png|Just too cute. :) Applejack "we'll go up together" S01E07.png Applejack climbing S01E07.png Applejack laughing S01E07.png Twilight calling Fluttershy S01E07.png Main six on side of mountain S1E7.png Twilight don't have time S1E7.png Applejack planning S01E07.png Applejack coming for Fluttershy S01E07.png|Rockslide! Fluttershy looks scared S1E07.png Fluttershy on her back S1E07.png|Applejack is the first to jump down to Fluttershy after she falls mid-flight. Applejack dragging Fluttershy S1E07.png|That can't be good for her. Main 6 "your turn, Fluttershy" S01E07.png Twilight c'mon Fluttershy S01E07.png Fluttershy forgot to jump S01E07.png Applejack saved Twilight S01E07.png Rarity under Fluttershy S01E07.png Avalanche aftermath S1E7.png Applejack with apples S01E07.png Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Waste of food. Everypony is ready S01E07.png All eyes on Fluttershy S1E7.png Fluttershy "because they're not dragons" S01E07.png Pinkie Pie waving S01E07.png Applejack now what S1E7.png|"Now what!" Rarity bowing Applejack suspicious S1E7.png Rarity's pony charm S01E07.png Twilight dazed S1E7.png Main 5 terrified of dragon S01E07.png Fluttershy's cover destroyed S1E07.png Main cast knocked out S1E7.png Main 5 surprised at Fluttershy S01E07.png Rainbow Dash gets scared S1E07.png Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy laughing S01E07.png Fluttershy 'Not everyone can be as brave as me' S1E7.png Fluttershy freaks out S1E7.png Fluttershy faints S01E07.png|I'm not dragging her again. Look Before You Sleep S1E8 ponies picking up branches.png Applejack pulling down branches S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity fighting over tree branch S1E8.png|Applejack reminding Rarity of her duty Applejack talks to Rarity S1E08.png Applejack looking behind S01E08.png Applejack worried S01E08.png Applejack "There is just no pleasing ya is it?" S1E08.png Rarity "...any useful purpose?" S01E08.png Applejack looks at Rarity with anger S1E08.png Rarity owning Applejack S01E08.png Applejack fed up by Rarity's lady-like whining S1E08.png|Ohhh, Rarity's so gonna get bucked... Rarity and Applejack stare-down S1E8.png|Kiss! Rarity unimpressed S01E08.png Applejack and Rarity retreating S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity clinging to each other S1E08.png Applejack dry S01E08.png|Applejack "that's much better (sort of)" Applejack and Rarity stunned S1E8.png Applejack has muddy hooves S1E08.png Rarity points out Applejack's muddy hooves S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S01E08.png Applejack heavily sighs S1E08.png Applejack with a hose S1E08.png Applejack misuses the hose S1E08.png|Sputter sputter sput sput spat Applejack clean S1E08.png Applejack gasping S1E8.png Applejack what in tarnation S01E08.png Twilight and Rarity mud mask S01E08.png Applejack "now wait just a goldarn minute" S01E08.png Applejack doesn't like the mudmasks S1E08.png Applejack is confused S1E8.png Applejack reading Slumber 101 S01E08.png Applejack reading S01E08.png|GAH! What the hay am I reading? Applejack ehem S01E08.png Applejack looks to her side S1E08.png Applejack looks surprised S1E08.png Applejack mud mask S01E08.png Applejack what in the world S01E08.png Applejack om nom S01E08.png|'YUM'. Applejack serious S01E08.png Applejack eww S01E08.png|Deal!!! Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with mud masks S1E8.png Applejack and Rarity aren't that excited S1E08.png|Yay... Rarity, Applejack and Twilight makeovers S01E08.png|"Just fahn." Applejack challenges Rarity S1E8.png Applejack telling a story S01E08.png Applejack cross eyed S1E8.png Applejack oooohh S01E08.png Rarity telling a story S1E8.png Ghost stories made up S1E08.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight telling stories S1E8.png Twilight "it was a dark and stormy night" S01E08.png Applejack scared S01E08.png Twilight headless horse S1E8.png The Headless Horse silhouette 1 S01E08.png|Last time I checked, eyes don't glow in the dark. The Headless Horse S01E08.png Rarity and Applejack scared S01E08.png|Priceless faces. Twilight "Gotcha" S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack noticing the hug S01E08.png|Rarity and Applejack: *notice notice notice* Rarity and Applejack after clinging again S01E08.png Twilight wants smores S1E8.png Applejack...uhm... what S01E08.png|How is that even possible? Twilight ohhhh S1E8.png Applejack about to eat S1E8.png Applejack noming S01E08.png|mmm, dog biscuits. AJ chewing S1E8.gif|she likes the frosted kind. Applejack wide-mouthed S01E08.png Applejack pardon S01E08.png Applejack dictates Rarity's dare S1E08.png Applejack watches Rarity complete her dare S1E08.png Applejack laughs at Rarity S1E08.png Rarity is not amused by Applejack's dare S01E08.png Applejack surprised by Rarity's dare S1E08.png Applejack in fancy outfit S01E08.png|Poor Applejack... Twilight see AJ mad S1E8.png|"I dare you not to comb you mane 100 times before bed." Twilight see Rarity mad S1E8.png|"And I dare you to comb yours just once." Applejack gets hit by a pillow S1E08.png Applejack kicking pillows S01E08.png|Buck Buck Buck Applejack throwing pillows S01E08.png Applejack dodging pillows S01E08.png|What the...? AJ vs. Rarity S1E8.png|AJ and Rarity are still at it. Applejack looking mad at Rarity S1E8.png Rarity squinting madly at Applejack S1E8.png Rarity complaining about Applejack S1E8.png Rarity trying to get her blanket S1E8.png|HEY! Applejack and Rarity "that's not gonna happen" S01E08.png Rarity five legs S1E08.png Rarity mad at sleeping Applejack S1E8.png|Applejack doesn't want to get up for school Rarity talking mad at Applejack S1E8.png| Rarity and Applejack rubbing faces S1E8.png Rarity, Twilight, and Applejack afraid of the rain S1E8.png Applejack dangling from rope S01E08.png Twilight not ok S1E8.png Twilight there giant tree S1E8.png Twilight freaking out S1E8.png Twilight still at books S1E8.png Applejack asks for help S1E8.png Twilight "Does this count as camping?" S1E8.png Rarity and Applejack hug S1E08.png Applejack, Rarity, and Twilight laughing S01E08.png Rarity "Are we getting any warmer?" S1E8.png Overjoyed Applejack and Rarity S01E08.png Twilight sitting with smiling Rarity and Applejack S1E8.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack are happy S1E8.png Rarity "rubbing it in" at Applejack S1E8.png Twilight 1st party success S1E8.png Twilight have fun check S1E8.png Happy Rarity and Applejack S1E08.png Applejack and Rarity staring offscreen S1E8.png AJ and Rarity react to Twilight's proposal S1E08.png|We're getting married?! Bridle Gossip Main Six Hiding S1E09.png Applejack pointing to Zecora S1E9.png Ponies looking out the window S1E9.png Twilight looking out the window defiantly S1E9.png Twilight's friends hide from Zecora's gaze S1E09.png Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png|Applejack insists that her little sister was scared of Zecora. Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png AJ recounting how Apple Bloom saw Zecora entering Ponyville S1E09.png|"So I swept her up and brought her here." Everyone presses closer to the window S1E09.png Applejack scared S1E09.png|AJ is terrified by Pinkie Pie's vivid song. Applejack scared S01E09.png|"The Everfree Forest just ain't natural!" Applejack scared 2 S01E09.png|"That's just it, she lives in... the Everfree Forest!" Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png|"The clouds move... all on their own!" Pinkie, please, stop singing S1E09.png Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png Main six among poison joke S1E09.png Twilight no such thing S1E09.png Applejack saving Apple Bloom S01E09.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png|"I hate to say I told ya so, Twilight, but I told ya so!" Camera zooms out to show Apple Teeny on Apple Bloom's back S1E09.png Apple Teeny emphatically jumps S1E09.png|"It's a curse, I tells ya!" Apple Teeny "Good gravy, girl!" S1E09.png|"Good gravy, girl!" Apple Teeny questioning silent Fluttershy S1E09.png|"What's the matter with you?" Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png|Spike calls her "Apple Teeny". Spike dubs Fluttershy "Flutterguy" S1E09.png Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png|"I agree with Dash! We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!" Main ponies arguing S1E9.png AJ spots Apple Bloom walking away S1E09.png Applejack becomes suspicious of Apple Bloom S1E09.png|"Now where does she think she's goin' this time?" Apple Teeny hitches a ride S1E09.png Applejack pops out from Apple Bloom's mane S1E09.png Apple Bloom listens to Applejack S1E09.png Apple Bloom thinks about what Applejack just said S1E09.png Apple Bloom disobeys Applejack S1E09.png Apple Bloom tosses Applejack in the air S1E09.png Applejack ignored by Apple Bloom S1E09.png|Apple Bloom: "Sorry, little sister!" No pun intended! Applejack you come back here right this instant S01E09.png Tiny Applejack in a tree branch S1E09.png Applejack stuck in a tree branch S1E09.png Applejack pony feathers S01E09.png AJ in RD mouth S1E09.png|Applejack in Rainbow Dash's mouth. Applejack Getting Bridle S01E09.png Applejack riding Rainbow Dash S01E09.png AJ riding RD S1E09.png|Applejack riding Rainbow Dash. Applejack wrestling with Zecora's ear S1E09.png Applejack fighting Zecora S1E09.png Applejack pulling Zecora's ear S1E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png Applejack worried S01E09.png Applejack and Zecora S01E09.png|"What in the hay does that mean?" Zecora explains "this plant just wants a laugh" S1E09.png|"It means this plant does not breed wrath. Instead this plant just wants a laugh." Applejack very funny S01E09.png Applejack Bucket Cured S1E09.png|Applejack in a bucket at the end of the episode. Swarm of the Century Applejack pulling a cart filled with apples S1E10.png Parasprites eating Applejack's apples S1E10.png Fluttershy what will we do S01E10.png Nopony can herd like Applejack S01E10.png Applejack marshaling her friends S1E10.png Applejack giving orders to Rarity and Twilight S01E10.png Applejack giving orders to Rainbow and Fluttershy S01E10.png Rainbow Dash salute S1E10.png Applejack yeeh-haw S01E10.png Applejack running by pond S01E10.png Applejack rounding up some parasprites S1E10.png|Applejack rounding up some parasprites. Parasprites being chased into a ball S01E10.png Applejack smiles S01E10.png Applejack Here goes nothing S01E10.png Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow rolling a ball of parasprites S01E10.png Applejack Hold on girls S01E10.png Twilight Nice work Applejack S01E10.png Applejack Couldn´t have done it without yall S01E10.png Going back to clean the mess before princess arrives S01E10.png Back at Fluttershy´s cottage S01E10.png Swarm flying past Twilight, Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"Where did they come from?" Rarity angry S01E10.png Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|Applejack minus her hat, courtesy of the Parasprites. Rainbow about to land behind Rarity and Applejack S01E10.png|"What do we do now?" Applejack squashing a Parasprite with her hat S01E10.png Rainbow creating a tornado S01E10.png Applejack biting Twilight´s tail S01E10.png Applejack Looks like our problems are solved S01E10.png|"Looks like our problems are solved." Pinkie Pie, what have you done S01E10.png|"Pinkie Pie, what have you done?" Pinkie Pie lost a brand new pair of cymbals S01E10.png|"I lost a brand new pair of cymbals, that´s what it is!" Apple family defending the farm s01e10.png The Apple family defending Sweet Apple Acres S1E10.png|Bring it, parasprites! Apple family shocked S1E10.png|"Didn't see that coming." Main 5 put on poker faces before Celestia S1E10.png Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|''What was that sound?'' ConfusedPonies S01E10.png|Parade? Oh, yes! The parade! Twilight, AJ, Fluttershy, and Rarity "Infestation?" S1E10.png|"Infestation...?" NoMorePonyville S01E10.png|The friends return to the ruined Ponyville. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up The Team leaders S1E11.png|Applejack is one of the three leaders. The plant team S1E11.png|Assembling the Plant Team. Applejack spotlight S1E11.png|We can't grow in this cold. Applejack and seed cart S1E11.png|Applejack overseeing the farmers during the Winter Wrap Up. Applejack "Apples, carrots, celery stalks" S1E11.png|Farming apples, carrots, celery stalks and flowers. Applejack directing plant team S1E11.png Applejack doubting Twilight S1E11.png|Twilight really wants to help, but Applejack has her reservations. Twilight begs Applejack S1E11.png Applejack relents S1E11.png|"Well, I never turn down a hard worker but..." Applejack and Spike watch Twilight struggle with the plough S1E11.png Applejack watches Twilight using magic plough S1E11.png|Suspicious... Applejack and Spike caught up in snowball S1E11.png Applejack snowball S1E11.png AJ and Spike chastise Twilight S1E11.png Twilight runs away from Applejack S1E11.png|Applejack feeling guilty that she made Twilight cry. Applejack snow must be melted "pronto" S1E11.png|"Rainbow Dash, y'all on the weather team need to melt the rest of the snow here on the ground and the trees, pronto." Applejack tells RD to melt the snow S1E11.png|"Got it!" Applejack "You gotta melt that snow, now" S1E11.png|"I'm tellin' ya, Rainbow, you gotta melt that snow now." Fluttershy "No! You simply must wait!" S1E11.png AJ and RD arguing S1E11.png Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are disappointed S1E11.png Applejack facehoof S1E11.png|*facehoof* Darn it, Caramel... Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png Applejack holds a flag S1E11.png Organized snow plowing S1E11.png Applejack and Twilight brohoof S01E11.png|Twilight Applejack brohoof. Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|Cheering after Mayor Mare announces the timely completion of Winter Wrap Up. Post-winter laughter S1E11.png|Laughing when they see Spike napping on a melting block of ice. Call of the Cutie Applejack picking up apples S1E12.png|Applejack reassures Apple Bloom, saying, "Don't get your mane in a tangle. You'll get your cutie mark. Every pony gets one eventually." Applejack "Eventually" S1E12.png|Applejack putting apples into a basket. Applejack speaking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Apple Bloom approaches her sister for help. Applejack proud S01E12.png|"I knew my future was to run Sweet Apple Acres, and these bright shiny apples sealed the deal." Applejack tells Apple Bloom that she was the last one in the class to get her cutie mark S1E12.png|"Y'know, I was the last pony in my class to get my cutie mark, and I couldn't be prouder of it." Applejack standing in the middle of the farm S1E12.png Applejack talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Apple Bloom: "It probably means that being the last one in your class to get a cutie mark runs in the family." Applejack listens to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|AJ listens to her sister get excited about the possibility that her cutie mark will be apple-related as well. Apple Bloom embarrassed in bucket S1E12.png The apple stall S1E12.png Applejack hugs Apple Bloom S1E12.png|At the apple stand, Apple Bloom spots the first prospective "customer". Dr. Hooves tossing bits to Applejack S1E12.png|Time Turner hurriedly tosses Applejack some bits before running away from the apple stand. Applejack trying to sell apples S1E12.png Dr. Hooves with apple in mouth S1E12.png Applejack "You forgot your change!" S1E12.png|"You forgot your change!" Applejack looks at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Frowning at her little sister. Berry Punch is freaked out S1E12.png Applejack says I'm sorry ma'am S1E12.png Applejack looks down at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Apple Bloom then scares away "Berry Punch". Applejack puts her hoof in Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png|AJ catches her sister piling apples into an unsuspecting Sweetie Drops's bag and demanding payment. AJ stuffs her hoof into Apple Bloom's mouth to quiet her. Applejack covers Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png|Applejack apologizes to Sweetie Drops, telling her to take the apples for free. Applejack after giving away all the apples she had brought from the farm to sell S1E12.png|Applejack reaches for an additional basket of apples to give to Sweetie Drops for free. Applejack glaring at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|This is the last straw for AJ. Applejack says Apple Bloom's apple-selling days are over S1E12.png|She decides to take Apple Bloom's apron away. Apple Bloom pouting S1E12.png Applejack "Listen sugarcube" S1E12.png|"Listen sugar-cube, I know it's hard to wait for your very own cutie mark, but you just can't force it. Besides, you're not that grown-up just yet." Applejack encouraging S1E12.png|Apple Bloom tells her that Twist doesn't have her cutie mark either. AJ asks, "Do you think you'd feel better if you went to the party with her?" Applejack smiling down S01E12.png|"Well, there you go. Bet you and Twist would have a great time together. Now run along and find your friend." Apple Bloom cheered up a little S01E12.png Applejack startling Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Later, at the cute-ceañera, AJ cuts short Apple Bloom's attempt to sneak out. Apple Bloom trying to escape S1E12.png S1E12Dinkypillow.png Applejack talking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"I sure am glad you came to your senses about this whole cutie mark thing. These things happen when these things are supposed to happen. Trying to rush 'em just drives you crazy." Applejack and Apple Bloom "not just an afternoon" S01E12.png Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash after a successful throw S1E13.png Applejack 'Not a bad pitch' S1E13.png Rainbow Dash 'Think you can do better' S1E13.png Applejack 'I know I can' S1E13.png Applejack tossing a horseshoe S1E13.png Applejack looking stern S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow competitive S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing S1E13.png Rainbow ready to throw S1E13.png Rainbow misses S1E13.png Applejack about to toss a horseshoe S1E13.png Applejack looks at the horseshoe S1E13.png|Applejack watching her horseshoe in Fall Weather Friends. Applejack "Yee-haw" S1E13.png Applejack "Hah!" S1E13.png Rainbow Dash is stunned S1E13.png|Triumphant Applejack. AJ challenging RD S1E13.png Applejack looks at Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack walks away S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack smacking Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack prove what S01E13.png Applejack looks at Rainbow Dash with a questioning look S1E13.png Applejack "You know what Rainbow?" S1E13.png Applejack & Rainbow brohoof S1E13.png|Broohoof Applejack? Rainbow Dash and Applejack being competitive S01E13.png Applejack talks to Twilight S1E13.png Twilight listening to Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack and Twilight S01E13.png Setting up the barrel weave S1E13.png|Setting up the barrel lead course The ponies are cheering S1E13.png Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png Applejack touched the barrel S01E13.png|Applejack, next time try not to nudge the barrel. Applejack oh S01E13.png|Chill Applejack Rainbow Dash funny face S1E13.png Applejack kicks a rock S1E13.png Rainbow Dash sweating S1E13.png Applejack leaning on Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack looking at an excited Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash 2 S01E13.png Applejack chewing hay S01E13.png Applejack smashed it S01E13.png Rainbow Dash gasping S1E13.png Spike on Applejack S1E13.png Spike getting flung around S1E13.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Applejack doing a trick with a lasso S1E13.png Applejack wins the lasso event S1E13.png Spike tied up S1E13.png Applejack can't do it S01E13.png Applejack fails S01E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack in a hoof wrestling competition S01E13.png Rainbow Dash wins the hoofwrestle S1E13.png Football kicking S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png Applejack tired S01E13.png Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Applejack lost S01E13.png Applejack long jump S01E13.png Applejack getting up S1E13.png Applejack long jump2 S01E13.png Applejack ugh S01E13.png Applejack with the chickens S01E13.png Tug of war S1E13.png Applejack pulling S01E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack being suspended in the air S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Applejack dirty S01E13.png Rainbow Dash Applejack face-to-face 2 S1E13.png Applejack steps on Rainbow Dash's tail S1E13.png Rainbow Dash vs Applejack S1E13.png|It's on! Oh, it's on Rainbow Dash blowing a raspberry at Applejack S1E13.png|Rainbow makes the cutest raspberries. Rainbow and Applejack laughing S1E13.png|A quick moment of laughter Rainbow Dash and Applejack 'It's on!' S1E13.png|Now it's on again Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Applejack at the competition S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack are ready to race S1E13.png Twilight not an egghead S1E13.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack surprised S1E13.png Applejack and Dash share some laughs.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow laugh blow S01E13.png Applejack chuckling S01E13.png Rainbow Applejack chuckling2 S01E13.png Applejack running S01E13.png Applejack looks back while she is still in the lead S1E13.png Applejack falling S01E13.png Applejack on the ground after tripping S1E13.png Applejack is startled S1E13.png Applejack hey! S01E13.png Applejack looks back S1E13.png Applejack talks to Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack pffft! S01E13.png Applejack is on S01E13.png Applejack bucking S01E13.png Applejack wrong way S01E13.png Applejack is lost S1E13.png|Can't go further. Applejack confused on how she got ontop of a mountain S1E13.png Applejack rainbow! S01E13.png Applejack returns to the race S1E13.png Applejack kicking S01E13.png Applejack running view from behind S01E13.png About to fall S1E13.png|''Uh oh!'' Applejack and RD1 S01E13.png Applejack and RD2 S01E13.png Applejack and RD3 S01E13.png Applejack huh S01E13.png Applejack vs Rainbow Dash S01E13.png Rainbow Dash bumps Applejack S1E13.png Applejack hits RD S01E13.png Applejack no you won't S01E13.png Applejack biting Rainbow's rope S1E13.png Applejack being dragged back near the finish line S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack catches Rainbow Dash S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Pinkie tells the result S1E13.png|Tied for last place. Applejack serious face S01E13.png Applejack and RD surprised S01E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png|Wha-huh? Applejack is sowy S01E13.png Rainbow Dash & Applejack surprised S1E13.png Applejack ready to knock leaves down S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash racing fair S1E13.png|Friends again. Applejack and Rainbow Dash happily racing fair S1E13.png|Applejack and Rainbow Dash, finishing off the Running of the Leaves. Category:Character gallery pages